Sinful
by Twibite
Summary: Edward Cullen's girlfriend Bella has always been slightly jealous of her hot best friend/roomie Rosalie Hale. Perhaps with good reason? Lemons. E/R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: So I really don't think there are enough Edward/Rosalie stories out there! I've never written a story like this before, so please tell me if it's awful/let me know what you think!**

* * *

I panted slightly as I made my way to the top of the staircase of the fifth floor, internally cursing the crappy elevators in Bella's apartment block. The maintenance here was appalling, and if we had been dating long enough, I would have tried to convince her to move in to my apartment already.

Instead, she lived here, in East Village, on the other side of Manhattan. She'd left her work diary at my apartment when she had stayed over last night, and I was dropping it back round.

Knocking on the door of 301, I heard "_one minute"_ from the other side.

I groaned. It wasn't Bella, but her best friend and flat mate, Rosalie.

We got on, but I had always found her presence torturous. I loved my girlfriend, but I had never met anyone as hot as Rosalie Hale, and she fucking knew it.

With her perfectly toned, tanned figure, and her legs that stretched on for miles, most guys would happily fuck her regardless of her face. But her beauty didn't stop there. She had perfect cheekbones, pink full lips, and ice blue eyes that seemed to tease me every time I was near her. Not to mention her long, dirty blonde hair that complemented her tan.

The door clicked open, and suddenly I was face to face with my demon. Rosalie bit her lip, showing a set of perfectly white teeth, and I tried to look anywhere but her mouth.

That was when I noticed what she was wearing. A silk cami and a mini set of shorts, both trimmed with lace. Evidently, she was still in her pyjamas.

Her perfectly smooth legs were on show, her feet bare, and it was blatantly obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. I could make out the firm shape of her breasts through the loose cami, and her nipples were hard, visible underneath the material.

"Edward, hey. Er, Bella's not in, you just missed her…" Rosalie trailed off, opening the door up so I could come inside.

I walked past her in to the apartment as she closed the door behind me, turning to where I was stood in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, she er, said she was in a rush," I gulped. "I just came to drop her diary off."

I had just got out of a meeting at work myself, and was still in my shirt and tie, although I had left my blazer at the office, as it was a sunny day. My hair was slightly damp due to the humidity outside.

It was stifling in here however, the large window open in an attempt to air the heat out of the apartment. The air con here didn't work either.

"Oh, sure, just leave it in her room," Rosalie nodded, going over to the kitchen counter, where there was a tray of ice out. I nodded, making my way over to Bella's door, heading in and placing the diary on her desk.

I shut the door on my way out, and almost had a heart attack when I turned around to see Rosalie in the kitchen.

She had an ice cube in her hand, and was running it up and down her neck, her head tipped back as her mouth was open in pleasure. She let out a low moan. _Holy shit._

I let out a low cough to announce my return, and Rosalie immediately looked up, a smug grin spreading across her face. "Sorry," she smirked, now running the ice cube over her shoulder. "It's just too hot in here."

I just nodded, watching as she slid the ice cube over the top of her rib cage, closing her eyes as she sighed.

"Mmm," she smiled. "Do you want a drink before you go?" She asked, running the ice cube across her other shoulder. "You look pretty hot and flustered."

My mouth was dry, but I was pretty sure that no longer had anything to do with the weather.

"Er, yeah, thanks," I nodded, as she took the rest of the ice cube in to her mouth, making her way to the fridge.

"We don't have much in," she hummed, and I purposely kept my eyes trained to the floor as she bent over. The last thing I needed was a hard on at the sight of her ass.

"Water's fine," I ground out.

She withdrew from the fridge, a bottle of water in her hand, and made her way over to me, placing the water in to my hand. Her finger tips brushed mine as she did so, and she only backed up a pace once I took the water from her.

"You out of work for the rest of the day?" She asked, still sucking on her ice cube.

_I can think of something else you can suck,_ I thought, scolding myself for my bad thoughts.

I shrugged, screwing the cap off of the water and downing half of it. "Just for an hour or two, I have another meeting later so I need to get back for that."

Rosalie nodded, as her eyes studied my face closely. It was making me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked, putting the cap back on the water.

She shook her head. "Nothing, you look tired."

I let out a wry chuckle. "I am, I was up all night writing up a report."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "I though Bella was round at yours last night?"

"She was," I nodded. "She just had an early night, she had to leave early to come back here for work anyway."

Rosalie just shrugged.

"You should sit down," she nodded to the sofa pushed against the wall facing the large windows. "Relax for a bit before you have to go back to work."

She made her way over to the sofa, stretching her legs out half way across the couch.

"Er – I don't know. Maybe I should be getting back…"

Rosalie shook her head. "Don't be stupid, it's a hundred degrees out there, stop for a few minutes unless you want heat stroke."

I shrugged, going over to join her on the sofa. She was being more friendly than usual, although it was usually me who was stony towards Rose. I'll admit I kept my distance due to the guilt I felt about wanting to bang my girlfriends best friend and flat mate.

"You look tense," she commented, eyeing my posture. "Your shoulders…"

And before I could stop her, she was up on her knees, leaning towards me, her hands grasping each of my shoulders to rub her fingers across them, massaging deep.

I groaned inadvertently, closing my eyes.

"That feel good?" She whispered in to my ear, and I let out a low moan in spite of myself, feeling the blood flowing down to my groin.

"Rosalie, maybe you should stop -" I began, feeling guilty.

Rosalie giggled, interrupting me. "Because of Bella? This is nothing Edward, unless you're making it something."

Her fingers slid in to the dips on the back of my neck, and my body shifted on reflex.

I opened my eyes, and had to bite my lip. Rosalie was knelt either side of my legs, her shoulders level with the top of my head, her breasts level with my face. Her nipples were pert, and I felt my tongue dart out to lick my lips instinctively, wanting my mouth around them. _You can't Edward. She's not your girlfriend. _

Rosalie let out a moan. "Mm, that feel better? Your muscles are so tight," she commented. "You need to just relax," she murmured, her lips painfully close to touching my ear.

Her hands made their way down the front of my chest on to either side of my abdomen, as she continued to rub her fingers in deep across my skin. I felt my abs contort, and she tutted.

"I said _relax_, Edward, no need to make your muscles even…" her eyes glanced down to where I now had a visible erection "… harder…"

Her eyes slid up to meet mine, my green eyes boring in to her blue.

Her right hand slowly started to creep south, finger tips first as she spread it flat against my stomach. She bit her lip, smirking. "Looks like I need to massage something else, too."

Adrenaline was racing through me as she slid her hand closer to where I so badly wanted it, yet a voice inside me was urging her to stop.

"Rosalie, no -"

I somehow found the use of one of my arms, grasping her wrist, stopping her as she was inches away from my hard on. It was taking everything I had not to pull her down on top of me and grind in to her. Bella would have a fit if she knew what was happening right now. Rosalie was her best friend, but I knew she was jealous of the attention she received due to her looks.

Rosalie's eyes slid up to meet mine, a mischievous glint in them. "What's the matter? I thought we decided a massage was okay?"

I shook my head. "This is too far, and you know it."

She smirked. "But you want it."

I glared at her, my hand still wrapped around her wrist, my erection still throbbing painfully.

"Rosalie-" I began.

"Trust me," she smirked. "This," her hand started to move south again, and I groaned in spite of myself, feeling my argument slipping away, anticipating the pleasure that was sure to follow any second. "Will make you feel so much better," she leaned forwards, taking my earlobe in between her lips, and shivers erupted up and down my neck as her teeth nibbled at my skin. "You just need to let go."

I closed my eyes as Rosalie placed a soft kiss just behind my ear, and then another further down, as she made a trail of kisses across my neck.

And then, I couldn't even think about her mouth as her long fingers wrapped around my erection, giving a soft squeeze, setting my body on fire.

"Fuck," I hissed.

"Mm," Rosalie moaned, her other hand sliding up to loosen my tie as her lips continued to kiss across me neck.

Her hand began a slow massage around my cock, her fingers sliding up and down my length through the material of my trousers. I found myself grinding against her hand, my eyes still clamped shut.

"Does that feel good?" She whispered, her mouth back at my ear.

I couldn't reply, my attention solely on the hand that was massaging my erection, the throbbing feeling intensifying.

"I think I can make you feel better," I could hear the smirk in her voice, and suddenly, she was moving off of me. I opened my eyes, to find Rosalie climbing off the sofa and on to her knees, her hands reaching forwards to unbuckle my trousers.

"Shit, Rosalie, we can't, this is too far-"

"Sssh," she smiled up at me, those eyes taunting. "Bella never has to know, it can be our little secret." She had successfully undone my trousers, and was now pulling at the waistband of both my slacks and my boxers. I lifted myself up, allowing her to slide the both of them down slowly, her full lips pressed together in a smug smirk.

"No, no, Rose, we need to stop this now. She's your best friend." I protested.

Rosalie continued to pull my trousers and boxers down my legs until they were past my knees, and I could now sit back down on the couch.

"And you're her boyfriend." She pointed out. "Yet you're co-operating so well," she smiled, using both of her hands to spread my legs as my erection stood up, face to face with Rosalie.

"Mm, look at it. Bella always said you were big," she moaned, her eyes studying my cock.

She leaned forwards, her hands resting on my thighs causing electricity to pulse through me. "Just a taste, Edward, please," she gazed up at me, her lips parted and her eyes wide.

"Rosalie," I pleaded. "Don't do this," I groaned.

And with that, she slid my cock in to her mouth, her lips parting wide to accommodate me, her tongue brushing against the underside of my length.

"_Holy shit_," I moaned, my hand going straight to the back of her head, taking a handful of her dirty blonde hair.

"Mmmm," she moaned around me. She begun to suck, gently at first, her head bobbing up and down, up and down, as I tried my hardest not to ram my dick in to the back of her throat.

"Shit, Rose, we need to stop this, I can't – oh _god," _my resolve was non-existent, although guilt was flooding through me as Rosalie took me deeper her moaning causing vibrations to spread across my cock.

I began thrusting, gently at first, lifting my hips the tiniest amount, needing more, needing her to suck harder.

She continued to suck lightly, and I knew she was teasing me, waiting for me to beg for it, because she knew I really _did _want this, and she wanted me to admit it.

"_Rosalie,"_ I ground out, my hand on the back of her head pushing her further down my length as my hips continued to thrust, and I tried to refrain myself from going any harder.

She giggled around my length, sliding backwards until she released me with a pop. "Want something, Edward?"

Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes alight with excitement.

I shook my head, unable to tear my eyes away from her face as she leant forwards, tracing the tip of my length with her tongue ever so slightly.

"I think you do," she smirked, her lips slipping over the tip of my length and sucking for just a second before releasing it, causing me to moan loudly.

"Don't," I begged, desperate for her to just suck, not wanting to have to give in to her game.

"I won't unless you ask," she smirked, licking the underside to my cock.

I pushed my length down on to her tongue, desperate for harder contact.

"Ah ah," she teased, moving further down to take one of my balls lightly in to her mouth. "What do we say?"

I couldn't take it any longer. "Please, Rose. Please just suck my cock."

She smiled up at me, my ball encased in her mouth. "Better," she grinned, releasing me with a pop.

And with that, she sunk her mouth back around my cock, sucking harder than before as I let out a cry of pleasure. "Shit! Rosalie, _yes!"_

I thrust harder this time, unable to control myself. "Faster, Rose, please," I panted, my hand sliding round to the back of her head again, pushing her down further.

She complied, sliding up and down, up and down, faster and faster as I groaned louder.

Her tongue was pressed up against the bottom of my cock and I was in ecstasy.

"Yeah, _fuck,_ just like that baby. Suck me harder, Rose, harder."

Rosalie hollowed her cheeks and I cried out, my hand pushing on her head as my thrusts became desperate.

"Fuck! Fuck, yeah! That's it, Rose, just like that," I panted, feeling my release growing close as the throbbing intensified until it was unbearable.

I grasped her hair with my hand, my eyes clenching shut as I thrust, losing all control.

"I'm gonna' – _shit, Rose, _I'm gonna' come baby. Keep sucking-"

Rosalie moaned around my cock as her hand began playing with my balls.

"Fuck, _fuck!" _I cried out as my release hit me. "I'm coming, Rose. Holy shit!"

I released in to her mouth, my thrusts erratic as I cried out.

She swallowed, taking everything, moaning as she did as my thrusts begun to slow, until she finally released me, taking me out of her mouth with a pop.

She smirked up wickedly, cum on her lips. "You taste delicious."

I panted, gazing down at her as she licked her lips clean, lost for words.

"Lie down," she instructed, "and take off your shirt."

I obeyed, loosening my tie and undoing the buttons of my work shirt, throwing them on the floor before lying on my back on the couch.

I looked up to see Rosalie completely naked, and bit my lip. It was a sight to behold. Her nipples were dark pink and taught, her breasts supple. Her stomach was flat and toned, and it led down to a hairless, perfectly pink pussy. She was flawless.

She moved over to me, a smirk on her face. "Not protesting now, are you?"

She lifted one leg up on to the sofa, and I felt myself harden, ready for her to sit down on my cock.

She surprised me however, moving herself further up, until her pussy was hovering inches above my face, glistening and wet.

"Rose, what are you-?"

"I sucked you, it's only fair that you eat me out, Edward," she smirked, and before I could say a thing, she lowered herself on to my face.

For a second, I didn't know what to do. Rosalie's pussy was warm, her clit pressed against my mouth, coating it in juices.

Then, she began to rock against my mouth. "Open up, Edward," she moaned, continuing to rock.

I obeyed, my tongue slipping out from between my lips, massaging her clit as she cried out, grinding herself against my mouth.

I licked up and down her slick folds, my tongue tasting her juices as she moaned loudly above me. "Yes, _yes, _that feels so good, Edward." I continued my ministrations, my tongue going back to her clit and circling it, driving her wild.

"More, give me more," she gasped, her hands resting on the arm rest behind my head as she continued to rock.

I moved my lips, sucking her clit in between them gently, before running my tongue back up and down her slit.

"Edward, shit, fuck me with your tongue, please," she begged, grinding against my face harder.

I complied, sliding my tongue down to her pussy, causing a loud moan from Rosalie. She rocked against my face, one hand coming down to stroke my hair as she cried out in pleasure. It was the hottest fucking thing, and I was turned on just by her moans. I was so aroused I couldn't even feel guilty.

After a few minutes, Rosalie reached her orgasm, pushing herself down hard on to my face for more contact with my mouth.

"Jesus, Edward! Fuck!" She moaned, collapsing, moving herself gently off of my face to lie on top of my naked body.

My face was wet with her juices, and she giggled, leaning forward to lick them off. "I enjoyed that, Bella told me you were good at it."

I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. _Bella. _I had just let her best friend suck me off, and then proceeded to let her sit on my face.

"Rosalie, we can't -"

Rosalie pressed a finger to my mouth. "Shh. Bella never has to know." Her finger slid down to my chest, where she began to play with my nipple, pulling it and twisting it lightly.

I always knew Rosalie Hale was a vixen. Bella had told me plenty of stories about her sexcapades, from having two guys at once to sleeping with girls. Now she had gone for her best friend's boyfriend.

"In fact," she bit her lip seductively, her eyes boring in to mine. "I'd love it if you could eat me out again, sometime this week? You really are good at it."

I sat up, pushing Rosalie off me. "I don't think so Rose. This was a mistake."

I started to pull my clothes on, searching around for my socks.

Rosalie simply smirked. She was sat up on the sofa now, playing with her own nipples out of boredom.

"We'll see about that," she stood up, her eyes down on my trousers, where I was still hard. She stepped forward, her hand cupping my dick, causing my eyes to flutter shut as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to mine.

"Bella told me you were coming round on Thursday night, I'll see you then." And with that, she gave me a quick squeeze, causing me to groan, before she strutted off across the room towards her bedroom, leaving me to let myself out of the flat.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you thought! Should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
